Nighty Night
by XPyromaniacxDestinyX
Summary: “Good.” Kurogane replied, both as soon as he spoke Fai whispered something that was drowned out by his loud voice. “Wait, what was that?” “It’s too late you agreed ” Drunk!Fai X Kurogane Oneshot Oto-Verse


"Meow~?" Fai asked as Kurogane held him slightly above the ground by the collar of his vest. Kurogane ignored him as he tried his best to drag him to his room, which for such a skinny, light looking man was turning out to be much, much harder than Kurogane had thought. It felt like he weighed a ton! At least, until Kurogane glanced behind him to see that Fai had grabbed onto the frames of two doorways and was pulling the opposite way that Kurogane was.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Kurogane shouted, yanking him away from the door and slinging him over his shoulder as a last resort. At once the magician seemed to calm down and Kurogane was unsure as to why, but happy that he had finally, hopefully, fallen asleep or otherwise.

"Hey, Kuro-Tan?" he heard Fai say softly as he took him to Fai's bedroom.

"What is it?"

"Did you know you have a cute butt?"

Kurogane nearly dropped Fai right then, but somehow managed to grab him just before he fell on his face. "Aww~" Fai cooed. "Kurgie is getting a bit touchy-feely tonight."

Kurogane, once again, almost dropped Fai at that comment. He had only just realized he had been holding him up by touching his butt, honestly, and that disturbed him enough to set him on the ground and stare him in the face. Fai was still red, but whether or not it was from being nearly molested or if it was from the alcohol Kurogane wasn't sure.

"Aww, why did you put me down?" Fai complained, smiling devilishly. More so than he normally did and Kurogane found himself shivering a bit at the look on his face. "Well, since Syaoran-Kun and Sakura-Chan are both in bed already I may as well go as well."

"Good." Kurogane replied, both as soon as he spoke Fai whispered something that was drowned out by his loud voice. "Wait, what was that?"

"It's too late you agreed~" Fai sang, merrily dancing around Kurogane who was still trying to figure out just what he had somehow gotten himself into. Fai poked him on the nose suddenly. "I said, 'but only if you come with me.' And you agreed, teehee!"

Kurogane had to shut his mouth because he realized it had been hanging open. "I-I _refuse_ to sleep with you, magician."

Fai was still dancing around but at that he froze. "What? But you agreed, Kurgie. Besides, I won't go to my bed unless you take me there."

"I absolutely refuse-"

"Wait, wait." Fai said, holding out his hands to silence Kurogane. "Not sleep with me like _that_, you perv, Kuro, you."

"What?" Kurogane asked, completely confused now. What did the magician mean by "like _that_"?

"Oh." Fai said, then giggled lightly. "I guess you didn't mean it like that. Well, anyway, my terms still stand."

Kurogane couldn't believe he was being so stubborn. Besides that, what exactly was he trying to pull? Why did he want him to sleep with him in the first place? It was… odd, but then again, so was Fai. "I will not sleep with you." Kurogane repeated but Fai wouldn't have it. He pretended not to hear Kurogane. For a long time Kurogane wondered if it was worth it, and watching Fai dance around merrily he came to his answer. "Do you promise not to tell anyone about this, and that you will honestly go to bed if I… augh… sleep with you?"

"Of course, Kuro-puppy~" Fai replied in his singsong voice, then made his way to his own room. "I'll change into my pajamas, no peaking. Kuro-Perv!"

Kurogane wondered if he could shut himself in his room, but found there to be no way to lock his door and knew Fai would harass him for the rest of the night if he didn't obey. At that time all he wanted to do was go back to his own world and sleep alone, without interruption. He really didn't want to sleep in only his pants, like he normally did, and instead he put on a light shirt as well. As soon as he opened the door he was attacked by Fai, who happily put his arms around his neck. "Oh, Kuro-Tan!" He cried. "Carry me to my room~"

"Why?" Kurogane demanded but Fai wouldn't let go of his neck and so Kurogane had no choice but to scoop him up and carry him.

"Yay!" Fai said, giggling like a madman. Kurogane took pleasure in the fact that he would, hopefully, have a massive headache after he woke up. That _almost_ made it worth it. Once they reached Fai's room Kurogane nearly threw him on the bed. "Owie. Kuro-Puu isn't very gentle."

"Got to bed." He demanded, pointing angrily at the bed. Fai, for once, obeyed and burrowed under the blankets. Kurogane hesitated. If he ran, he might be able to make it back to his room and block the door in time.

"I'll break down the door!" Fai warned as he motioned to the bed. "So just sleep with me~ Am I really that repulsive?"

"Yes." Kurogane replied angrily, yanking at the blankets as he laid down and rolled, facing the wall and away from Fai.

It wasn't long before there were arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested on his shoulders. "Nighty-Night, Kuro-chan."

"Grm." Was Kurogane's response as he quietly drifted off into sleep.

"Whoa!" was the wonderful awakening Kurogane got when he woke up that morning. He opened one eye and rolled over to see that Fai was already awake, an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing in my bed, Kuro-Puppy?"

Kurogane stared at him for a few moments. Did he _really_ not remember? _At all?_ "Don't you remember last night…?"

Fai grinned mischievously. "Did I forget something important, Kuro-Tan…?"

"We didn't do anything!" He shouted back angrily throwing the blankets at Fai who began to laugh. He slammed the door shut on his way out and noticed Sakura and Syaoran staring oddly at him. "What?!" He bellowed angrily and both of them blushed and ran off to do something else, muttering muffled "sorry"'s.

Kurogane felt as if he was the one who was going to have the headache that day.

* * *

**Edit~: Fixed the typos and crud. Sorry, I was tired and I could NOT type when I wrote this, apparently. **

**I COULD NOT TYPE FOR MY LIFE, TODAY SO THIS IS PROBABLY RIDDLED WITH TYPOS OMGR4LJKRAGHDR.**

**Maybe I should've made this M-Rated? TEEHEE.**

**Tsubasa (C) Clamp**


End file.
